


Valentine's Day

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [21]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Hannibal wants Will to be his sweet valentine <3





	

'Ah, yes Valentine's day the one day a year when single people stick out more than usual', Will thought to himself, 'and people with a significant other are grosser than usual.'

Hannibal entered Will's class room with his coat over his arm, "Hello William."

"Hey Hannibal," Will mumbled. Hannibal approached his desk and rubbed his neck in a very Will-like manner. Will brought his hand to his mouth to cover up a half-cough, half-laugh. Hannibal cleared his throat, "Will, would you uh... would you like-to-go-out-with-me-on-a-date"

Will smirked as Hannibal said the last part as fast as he could. Hannibal turned as red as a rose when Will giggled at him. Will took Hannibal's open hand in his, locking there fingers, "I would be honored, Hannibal"

Hannibal brightened up like a young child on Christmas morning, maybe Valentine's Day wasn't going to be as bad this year. After all he had just reduced the most level-headed man he ever met -an had an enormous crush on- to a blushing gooey mess.

-+-+-

Hannibal drove out to Wolf Trap to pick Will up for their date, he read up on some Valentine's 'traditions' and brought Will a very large bouquet of multi-colored roses. Hannibal stood on Will's door step knowing the dogs would inform the younger man of his arrival.

Soon enough Will stood in front of Hannibal in a gorgeous navy blue suit and silver tie. The older man looked him head to toe, admiring the way his curls looked some what tamed but still unruly. Hannibal smiled, "Hello Will, I brought you these"

"Thank you, Hannibal. They're amazing," Will kissed Hannibal's cheek. Color spread across Hannibal's cheeks turning him almost the same color as the roses. Hannibal gave him that same goofy smile, "Shall we be on our way then?"

"Absolutely"

-+-+-

Hannibal took Will to some cheesy rom-com and they spend the whole movie with there hands interlocked and bodies pressed shoulder to knee.

"Thank you, I would love to do that again sometime." Will smiled when Hannibal walked him to his door. They stood in front of Will's house, his keys in the door, Will and Hannibal both leaned forward until their lips met. It wasn't a fiery, passionate kiss if anything if would be considered a hesitant brush of lips, but it sent shivers through their bodies. Will placed a hand in Hannibal's cheek and pulled back half an inch. Hannibal licked his lips, "Good night, Will"

"Good night, Hannibal."


End file.
